Nobody's Hero
by Blind Squirrel
Summary: Songfic with Rushe's "Nobody's Hero"


Well here it is my next fan-fic

Well here it is my next songfic. This one I have wanted to do for a long time. I know you guys must hate how I explain EVERYTHING about my story, but I feel the need to this time. I originally had this whole Heero pun going, though I hadn't written the song, just thought of the idea, then it hit me to do it in Duo's opinion (I was DEFINITELY going for a 1+2/2+1 story) but again when I thought about it, it just seemed wrong. I tried to write out the story in my head but NOTHING worked. Then finally it occurred to me that the only person, who could be thinking these thoughts, was a third person BESIDES a Gundam character. Just Joe Nobody who happened to be a civilian watching the war, and through an AMAZING set of coincidences, ends up knowing all these characters personally or from word. I hope I haven't spoiled the story now. Enjoy. Oh do you know HOW MANY TIMES I had to RESPELL hero from Heero. Yikes it is infectious.

Title: Nobody's Hero

Author: Sony_Mouse ([sony_mouse@hotmail.com][1])

Pairing: alas in my world it is ALWAYS 1+2/2+1……but alas it is Is soooooooooooooooo subltle in this one, that I don't mention it, just imagine it is there.

Warnigns: Angst, death????? (maybe…mabye not), 

Achive: YES PLEASE, ummmmmmmmm if anyone wants they an archive Loade comme un Gun. It is alllllllll lonely cause it is unarchived.

Ratigns :PG….me thinks

****

NOBODY'S HERO  
  
Words by Neil Peart, Music by Geddy Lee and Alex Lifeson   


  
"I knew he was different, in his sexuality"

Once when I was young, I met a hero… 

It had been a long night in the shabby, sixth rate bar, where I attended every night of my young life. It was late and most people were starting to head home, if they had one.

This *was* L2 after all. The bar itself was dark and gloomy. But somehow, you could still see the thick layers of dust and grime that seemed to cover every object, drink and person in the bar. And it was that night that I met *him*. 

He wasn't any more glamorous then the rest of us, or any more cheerful. In fact when he first entered, I hadn't even noticed him. He had this dark aura about him, that screamed "Keep your distance, I've got nothing of value." So I did. 

He sat down on a barstool and ordered some Vodka, clearly in need of a good strong drink. He looked exhausted, and worn out, like he was doing some sort of training or something. When he went to gulp back the shot glass in front of him, it was then that I noticed the foot long braid that trailed along his back.

I immediately broke out laughing, an unusual sound in that neck of the woods. But just the thought of him running around looking for water to wash his long hair with, was a thought I found particularly funny. He turned in my direction and gave me a lopsided grin before he sauntered over to join me. It was then, that for reasons beyond me, I realized he was gay. But it didn't bother me, it didn't arouse me either, but it didn't bother me. It just didn't matter.

  
"I went to his parties, as a straight minority  
It never seemed a threat to my masculinity"

He started showing up more and more often, and we became what someone people might consider, good friends. He never said much and neither did I but we enjoyed each others company immensely. It was like a breath of fresh air for both of us. 

One night he even went so far as to invite me to a party at some gay club. I was sick of my slime-infested bar and readily agreed. What did it matter to me, anyways. A party was a party.

"He only introduced me to a wider reality"

I later learned that he was undergoing some training or something like that. My first guess had been right, but I never wondered for what he was training for, or why. Just like his sexuality, it just didn't matter, at least not on L2. Nothing mattered. 

Slowly he began to come less and less, and then stopped coming all together. I stopped attending the clubs soon after. There was no reason to go now.   
  


"As the years went by, we drifted apart"

Year later, after I had moved away from L2, and somehow reached that bright blue spec in the sky, called earth. I started to wonder what had happened to my old friend. Questions I had never asked, started to enter my mind. What was he training for? Why was he so sad? What was he looking for? But most importantly, did he find it?

  


"When I heard that he was gone  
I felt a shadow cross my heart"

Not two weeks later, I was watching the news and heard that one of the infamous Gundam Pilots had been captured. Not that I cared, but I watched anyways. 

To my great surprise, there was his face, all bloody from numerous beatings. The reporters claimed that he had been killed. I couldn't even move after hearing this.

Because it hurt, more than it ever had before.

"But he's nobody's Hero…..

... saves a drowning child  
Cures a wasting disease  
Hero … lands the crippled airplane  
Solves great mysteries"  


It didn't matter that he had killed thousands, or was regarded as the living devil. That every single person on earth on the colonies wouldn't spare him even if he *had* done some good. What mattered was that he was gone. And he would never know that he was my hero.  


  
"Hero --- not the handsome actor   
Who plays a hero's role  
Hero --- not the glamour girl   
Who'd love to sell her soul  
If anybody's buying  
NOBODY'S HERO"

I never did watch the end of the news broadcast. It just didn't matter.   
  


"I didn't know the girl, but I knew her family"

He was the only hero I knew personally, but not the only one I had ever had. When I was still a kid, there had been this little girl. You never saw much of her, because her parents protected her from the press. Her family, on the other hand, could never hide from them. And were on the T.V almost every night. 

They were after all, the Royalty of the Sanq Kingdom. 

But I caught a few glimpse of her here and there, on the news or in the paper. She was young, but you could tell that there was something in her, something that would never give up. 

  
"All their lives were shattered   
in a nightmare of brutality."

Her whole life changed almost overnight. The family was killed in a bloody slaughter that had put shame to the peace; her family had once stood for. Some thought that she might have survived, some didn't. But I knew she had. I recognized her standing beside some government man. I don't know how I knew it was her, no one else seemed to notice. But I guess it didn't really matter.

  


"They try to carry on, try to bear the agony  
Try to hold some faith  
in the goodness of humanity"

Her new family stood for the same beliefs as her old one. And even with all that she had suffered, she still carried on. I tried to image how, but in the end my curiosity was just another reason to continue living myself. But, again, I don't think it really mattered.

  
  


"As the years went by, we drifted apart"

Year later, I started to wonder what had happened to her, to the light in her eyes, that once told me, she had not yet given up yet. That there was hope for something, for anything.

  
"When I heard that she was gone  
I felt a shadow cross my heart"

And some time before I heard about the fate of my long lost friend from L2. I heard about hers. Reporters were hounding her new mother for details of the corpses or if she felt sad over the death. Her old family could not protect her, even in death. But maybe this new one could. 

Her Mother on T.V announced that she was missing. Her "father" had been assassinated, and she was no where to be found. I sat back in my seat, and felt deflated. If she could give up and go missing or even die, so could I…

  
"But she's nobody's …" 

They tried to make her out to be nothing more than a spoiled, rich brat raised in some upper-class officials huge estate, and maybe she was all that, but still, she would never know that she was my hero.

  
"Hero --- the voice of reason  
Against the howling mob"

I never had another hero, but I have heard of others, just like mine. Of another pilot who fought against the world to win peace…..and lost everything…..and kept on fighting…

  
"Hero --- the pride of purpose  
In the unrewarding job"  


Of a boy who left the only home he had ever know to avenge the death of a loved one. To find purpose in a world he hated, by doing a deed he detested even more…and persevered….

  
"Hero --- not the champion player   
Who plays the perfect game"

Of a teenager, who had everything go wrong for him since he was a toddler. He tried to play the game right, like everyone else. But ended up being fooled by his own idea……and kept moving on….

  
"Not the glamour boy   
Who loves to sell his name"

And even of a young man who gave up being who he was, his home, his family, his name. And in the end, realized, that everything that he had denied, was who he was…..and forgave….

  


"Everybody's buying  
NOBODY'S HERO"

But they are still nobody's hero……..   
  
  
  
  
  
OWARI..

COMMENT COMMENTS [sony_mouse@hotmail.com][1]

Oh just so you know, as far as I am concerned duo ISN'T dead. IT is when people captured him. Heero of course saves him …. : )

   [1]: mailto:sony_mouse@hotmail.com



End file.
